Goodbye
by Galloth
Summary: Back in school Draco and Ginny were together. Draco ask Ginny to run away with him but Ginny refused because she wanted to be with her family. Now few years later Ginny wants to change her decision.


I do not own Hary Poter characters. I just come up with this idea and hope that you will enjoy it.

"We must transport her out of here" Harry said to the others sitting at the table. There was almost all remaining Weasley family.  
"But she will never agree. And we need good mediwitches like her" Bill protested "For merlin's sake, Bill she is your sister. You have to think about her not about others." Hermione Granger supported her boyfriend Harry "I know, but she likes helping us and she would probably go mad if she was lock somewhere in safe house"  
"I already lost one children and second is now slowly dying in hospital. I will not allow my only daughter to end like this. No matter what she wants" voice of Molly Weasley was silent yet full of determination.  
"OK " Bill did no sound convinced " If that is what you want, but I will take no part in it. I respect Ginny too much to force her to do anything" With that Bill raised and leave tent in which discussion took place. He himself was happy that such strong witch as his sister help them heal wounded fighters on the battlefield. Few of his friend survived only thank to her and he was greatful. "And if it was not for her Ron would be dead on battlefield a few yards from here and would not be fighting for his live in St. Mungo." he silently complained about family decision. He was so angry at them that he completely missed small figure with read hair and face full of tears.

"WHY? " Ginny did not understand. She did everything in her power to help them. She was willing to sacrifice everything in hope that her work could save someone but now, her own family wanted her to leave. To be locked in some house, not able to be with her family or friends. All of them was helping to bring Voldemort's downfall. "I will not allow it. This time I will stand up for myself. I will not allow them to transport me away" she thought and was about to enter the tent and voice her opinion when she heard Harry Potter's voice :  
"...and then we put her under a sleeping charm and when... " The rivers of the new tears start in Ginny's eyes. Not that they did not want her, but they was willing even to break the law and kidnap her to force their will. Her own family. "This people should be my supporters. I trusted them" Ginny though. Ginny slowly turn back to her tent. It was almost next of the medical tent in the center of the camp. She took only a few necessities and appeared away.

Ginny stand in the center of the big hall. It was quiet and dark place, but still you could see that it was nicely ornamented. It took Ginny long time to force servants and guards, that the master of the house will want to saw her. Ginny shivered. She heard many rumors what happened in this house. She just hope that she will be the first one of light side who will survive being in this house. Than she frowned. Was she even with the light, now, when her family rejected her? But she know, that there is only one way that she willingly leave this war without remorse. And that was one of the many reason why she was there. Waiting for one of the most fearful beast that served under the command of the Dark Lord. She even heard the rumors, that Voldemort himself sometimes stops cruel madness of his general and show merciful dead to wounded bodies.

"Now, what we have here?" cruel voice of young lord Malfoy come from the stairs. " I will take her to my rooms, you may go. And remember, she was never there, understood?" "Yes my master" came answer from the man who was unknown to Ginny till now.  
"And you are waiting for what? Golden invitation card?" Ginny shivered again. She remembered him from her fifth year in the Hogwards. And now she could not believe he change so much. It was not the thing he said it was more the way how he said it. From the tone of voice Ginny immediately know, that the person before her has no soul. She made a few steps to the stairs, but suddenly she was too afraid. What she is going to tell him. Will he even listen to her? "OK before you leave, I will give you some paper with gold writing so your ... family could eat" He sounded again with little pause before family just like he was thinking about proper word.  
"That would be useless. I am not going back to them" Ginny whispered just for herself. "WHAT? Did I heard it right Ms-They-love-me-so-much-that-I-could-never-betrayed-them?" he let out cruel laugh. Than he suddenly grabbed her hand and quickly lead her into his room. Ginny was not surprised, when she realized that all his private part of the household is free except one room in which he lived. Ginny sit on the sofa and start crying. " Hey, wait I did not do anything to you yet, nor any of my guards" Malfoy's voice was cruel but Ginny hear the little worried subtone in in. "Nor they nor you did harm me. But You and your ... man are not only once who could make someone cry" He did not miss small pause before man. The same pause like he did before calling their group family. She may be broken, she may be crying but she still has hers way of defending herself. "We are not humans, we are a beasts. You should know you made us" he answered. "That is not true. How could I made the most fearful unit in Dark side army when I never saw any of its soldier?" Ginny look up to him.  
"You made me! It was enough" He smiled in the shine of the full moon and Ginny shivered. She realized how pride he was to his small apocalyptic group. And even against her will she has to agreed that he has right for it. When they come to the battle, many of the light run even before battle could start.  
"I did not made even you. I wished that you go to our side, but you rejected and continue with your mission. I am not responsible for your actions"  
"So that is what your told yourself so you could sleep? Do you know why we are so fearful?" before Ginny could said something he continued "It is not because we are stronger. But it is because we are not afraid of the death. Death cannot steel anything from us. We are not afraid of loosing anything because we do not have anything. Only our power. We are not feel mercy because we never received one. Even Voldemort has something remaining of his human feelings, but we are immune to such nonsence. I can have everything I want, because I do not have anything that has real value. And you know, that once in the time I had something I valued. Something I cherished. Something that made life worth living. And how it ended? Now, tell me that you are not responsible for my action, that it was not your decision that send me here. And I tell you something. I am grateful for that. Now I am most powerful wizard in history, even Voldemort is afraid of me." at the end of his speech, Draco Malfoy was full of rage. It was almost the same rage he was feeling during the raids. And than he was suddenly calm and composed. She know, that this ability will never stops to amaze her.  
"But it is not why you come to me. So tell me what happened." his voice was quiet and warm. Ginny almost think that she was moved into the time when they were in the school together. "They did not want me to stay in war. They planning to send me into some safehouse." Ginny sobbed. "I give up so much to be allowed to fight against Dark and now, they are rejecting me"  
"I told you" he gave her a small sad smile. Not some cruel smirk, but almost friendly smile. "You cannot trust to any human. They will always deceive you. You should never trust them"  
"I know Draco. You were right. I should have come with you. But I was afraid. You did want so much. That is why I came to you. I wish to change my decision. I want to leave this war with you as we should do before Dumbledore was killed." She reached her hand to him but he stepped back.  
"What are you playing Gin. Look around yourself at the home I made for myself. I am not afraid little boy anymore. I have a power. I could have everything I could possibly want. Why would I leave it"  
"Because you will never find friendship and love in this cursed house. Tell me Draco, how many girls willingly slept with you in last five years. And how many you have to rape? Love is not something you could force." Ginny could see that something changed during her question. Now he looked almost as if he wanted her to convince him.  
"Do You really want to know? I will tell you than, little Ginny, I raped them all. I never asked what they want. But they were not like the girl I once choose, so I give them to my soldiers. But now, Ginny, tell me something. Could you love murderer? Could you give your love to heartless demon who killed more humans than you saw in your life? I kill and torture people who oppose me almost every day. So tell me could you love something like me?" Draco hissed his question in Ginny's face. But Ginny did not move.  
"No Draco. No one can love such being. But I can love the boy who offer me his soul at the shore of the lake. The boy who hold me when I was ill and nobody of my friends realized. The boy who was my soulmate. Back then, you begged me to run with you and I made a big mistake and stayed with my family. So Draco please do not make the same mistake. Tell me it is not too late. Take me somewhere, where I could made you the same person You once was. Draco please" when Ginny speak she look directly into his eyes. "We are still soulmates, that can not be changed, Giny. But do you know what you are asking? If we really go together, you will receive all memories I have. You will remember every crime I have done. You will became part of me and I became part of you. Are you sure you want this?" Now Ginny was sure that she won. That they will leave this curse war together. "Yes, I know, but at least I will have someone to trust. Someone who will share his soul with me. Someone who will not left me alone when I will need him."

Arthur Weasley entered Ginny's tent in the center of the camp. He was sure that she will be sleeping in her bed. They decided to follow Harry's plan to put her into strong sleeping charm and transport her under locked sanctuary. Without her wand Ginny will not be able to run away and she will be save for the whole war. He was extremely surprised when he found her bed untouched. It appear that Ginny did not slept in her bed during the night. Arthur look around more carefully and discovered that Ginny was not the only missing thing. Her favourite photograph with her friends from mediwitch course was also missing. He quickly examined whole tent and realized that almost all personal thing were missing. And one thing was new. He found the letter without any address. He took it and run to his tent where whole family was waiting for him. Weasleys open the letter together.

Dear family,  
I heard you this evening when you were planning my kidnap. Yes, you read it right KIDNAP. And do to even try to say something about keeping me save. When you took someone to any place against her will it is kidnap. It is crime worthy of the AZKABAN but do not worry I am not going to aurors. Quite opposite. When I was in my fourth year in Hogsward I have tried some spells about the soul to reveal my soulmate. By the time I was sure that it will be Harry. This idea almost make me laugh by now. It did not work for the first time and it took me more that year before I understand the magic of soul enough to be able to find my soulmate. I am sure that you are not interested in the details so to make long story short. I found that my soulmate is Draco Malfoy. What you probably do not know is that identity of the other soulmate was disclosed to both of us in the same moment. It is always this way. We started to spoke with each other. First to understand how we can be the soulmates than simply because we like it. After a few months we realized that we were in love. He never ask me about anything about the order and I never asked him about his mission. He come to me a few days before the attack. He asked me to run away with him. Away from the deatheaters, away from the war. He wanted an ancient bounding ceremony and the live together. But I had the whole loving family, that mean you, and I know that you would be devastated if I would run away. Therefore I rejected him. He pleaded me on my knees to change my opinion. Can you imagine it? All powerful Draco Malfoy kneeling before Ginny Weasley because she refused to be his lifelong partner? He almost succeed but at the end I could not run away from you. I wanted to help you. This was the day in which I broke with him. I told him to come to the good side or to leave me alone. Now I understand that he would end like Zabini if he did but back than I was naive. Fortunately for him he was not. He left and a few days after this one the deatheaters attacked the school and Dumbledore was killed. I never spoke with him again but this will change soon. Now I know that he was right when he told me that there is the devil in all people and that devil will always find the way to harm the others. You just show me the devil in you and I may assure you that your devil is much worst than his because yours was hidden for so long. But do not strain yourself with my disinheritance. When you will read this letter I will not be Weasley anymore. I will be death or I will be young lady Malfoy. This is my final and only Goodbye to you, my lost family.

Not Yours,  
Ginevra

Hey, if you are here then you could write a few words as a review. Just let me know that you read this.


End file.
